Oh Starry Night
by Hitomi Sora Kinomoto
Summary: This is for Mysterious Gal ^_^'s Sorato Contest! ^-^ My very first song ficcy! Not that good though... ^^;; Enjoy! ^-^


Another Sorato ficcy... eheh... getting annoyed of me yet? ^^;; Well this is for Mysterious_Gal ^_^'s Sorato contest! hee! ^_^ Sorry if it's not winter based but I wanted to do a song fic... (first song fic blah..... ^^;;) The song didn't really fit for winter style... Wanted to write a fic based on this song for a while now... Now... this is an all nice and fluffiness fic... No comedy! ;_; or plot! ;_; Just a short fic... ^^;; AND IT'S SORATO! You have been warned.  
  
I would like to thank my friend Julz who gave me the idea for this story... ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: I'll never own digimon... :'( *starts bawling*   
  
I don't own "Oh Starry Night" either... it belongs to Michael Benghiat, John Miyagi, Andy Heyward and the voice of Sandy Howell (singer). Err.. well it's from Sailor Moon... ^^;; So I guess I should also say it's from Kid Rhino and DIC (Note the lyrics here aren't the exact same as on the CD. I'm using the lyrics from the episode that was shown)  
AND I DON'T OWN RAYE HINO! :'(  
  
now on with the ficcy! ^_^  


  
  
Oh Starry Night  


  
  
_I've waited all of my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days of old  
He will rescue me, from my fears_  
  
::BRING!:: The school bell went off signaling to everyone that school had ended and spring vacation had begun.  
  
15 year old Sora Takenouchi grabbed her books and raced out of class to her locker. It was a Friday and vacation was now starting. As happy as she was that vacation is here, this girl wasn't completely happy. More like lonely.  
  
  
_And now, suddenly he walks in, like a dream  
And how, can I tell him what he means to me?  
My heart stands still -- has he come?_  
  
  
Sora walked down the halls passing happy students who were yaking on about what they were going to be doing over the vacation. As she kept walking, she felt a presence of someone following. Stopping dead in her tracts, she turned around to see who it was. One of her good friends, Yamato Ishida.  
  
"Hey Sora, what's up?" Yamato smiled.  
  
Sora gasped at the sight of him. He's so... so... well HOTT! Her heart was beating so quick and loud that she was beginng to get embarrassed. Trying to hide all this, she smiled. "Nothing really Yama. And you?" Sora said calling him by a nick name only she used.  
  
"Oh same old same old... band practice... school... being mobbed by girls..."  
  
Sora laughed. Same old Yamato. He was every girl's dream man. Including her's. "So you think they're gunna be jealous if they see their 'dream hunk' talk with me?" She joked.  
  
"Oh.... you know. Probably will. But who cares." Matt answered.  
  
_  
Oh starry night  
Is he the one that I've dreamed of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me is he my own true love?_  
  
  
*Wha? What did he mean by that?* Sora was about to show a quizzical face on her expression but stopped herself before she could. Sora had been some weird feelings lately. These new and weird feelings were towards Yamato. Every time Yamato passed her, her heart skipped a beat. Whenever she passed him, her heart was racing. She couldn't get him out of her mind. At first they were only good friends and that's all Sora really thought about her relationship with him. Now, it's all different. She even considered that, even at this young an age, that Yamato COULD be the ONE for her... *But is he?*  
_  
_"Sora?"   
  
"Huh? Oh!" Sora snapped back to reality. "Sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"Do you want to walk home together?" Yamato asked again.  
  
"Sure." She smiled then started walking out the school doors talking with Yamato and laughing as well. When they finally got to Sora's house, she regretted parting. She heaved a heavy sigh. "Well, this is my stop. Thanks for walking with me Yamato. Hope to see ya sometime over the vacation ok?"  
  
"No problem and sure." Yamato smiled back.  
  
"Well, bye!" Sora waved and entered the building leaving a standing Yamato behind. The boy sighed and walked home having a lot of things on his mind.  
  
  
_Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I, sit patiently waiting for a sign  
And I, hope that his heart longs for mine  
He calls my name, is he the one?  
_  
  
It was now 10 and Sora was sitting up on her bed with her back and head propped against the wall. She was thinking about Yamato again. *Yamato, why can't you get out of my mind? Every time I'm near you I feel a light and jittery... Why? Please, something! Just tell me what's going on! Could Yamato be the one for me? Is he? TELL ME!* Sora thought over and over. Fighting with her mind. She didn't want to go to sleep yet. For she knew she'd dream of him again.  
  
The young teen sighed and got up. She needed some air. Sora walked down to the living room, slid open the balcony screen door and stepped outside. She leaned up against the railing and looked up at the sky. The moon was full, the skies were clear... and the stars were easily visible *Wow... they're so amazing...* Sora stared wondrously. *I wish he was here to see it with me... Wait... does he even like me that way?* She thought. *... Does he?* A noise then came to her ear, pulling her out of her thoughts. It sounded like a "Psst!" Sora ignored it. Then it came again  
  
"PSST! Sora!" The sound came again.  
  
"Huh?" Sora looked down to find Yamato down below her. "Yamato! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um... Well, I was hoping that you were up anyways." He said again looking up at her.  
  
"Really? Why?" She asked with hope filling her heart.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to go see this special before concert rehearsal with me. I'm not in it though. A friend is."  
  
"Oh... Really?" Sora asked a little disappointed. She had thought her Yama-chan felt the same way for her.  
  
"Yea. Her name's Raye Hino. She's great. You want to come see it with me?"  
  
"Sure! One sec." Sora left the balcony and got dressed. A few minutes later, she came out of her door and walked up to Yamato. She was happy to be spending some time with him over the vacation. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"To the park. It's this place right before you enter the woods. It's the best place for a band rehearsal since no one living nearby can hear it. And so, no one would know you're even there unless they were just happening to come to that area."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. Common, let's go. We're gunna be late." Yamato spoke out as he grabbed her wrist and ran off with her.  
  
Sora blushed. "Um... Yamato?" She asked sheepishly.   
  
"Huh? Oh. Sorry." He muttered as he let go of her. A light pink color rushed to his cheeks. But he hid it from Sora's view. Moments later, they reached the park and saw a big bonfire and a stage with a dome like structure.   
  
"We're here." Yamato pointed out. "Common. The music started."  
  
"Ok." The two walked to a bench (more like a retangular cube/box... whatever! ^^;;) that was near the fire and sat down on the grass leaning up against it. _  
  
  
_Oh starry right,   
Is this the moment I've dreamed of?  
Oh starry night,  
Tell me is he my own true love?  
  
  
"In the corner of the universe, there's was a planet that plays a beautiful melody, the planet earth. My last song tonight is called 'Oh Starry Night' " Raye Hino spoke out as if she was singing to a big crowd. (Just preparing her for what's she going to say the next day! lol ^_~)   
  
Raye started to sing and the two teenagers listened to it happily. Yamato, feeling bold, moved his arm cautiously behind Sora and wrapped it over her shoulder tilting her head to rest on his shoulder.   
  
Sora blushed. She felt goosebumps creeping around all over as Yamato wrapped his arm around her. But smiled all the same. She had to tell him. Sora moved her head up and faced him.   
"Yama-chan I--"  
  
Sora was hushed as Yamato moved his free arm and placed a finger over her lips. "I know. And I feel the same way too." He just smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned forward locking her lips with his own.  
  
Sora's eyes widened by Yamato's actions. Emotions were flowing through her. And a jolt of electricity rushed through her when they made contact. Sora then pushed Yamato back a little and broke the kiss. Uncertainty made her do it.   
  
Yamato looked down with a bit of sorrow in his expression. *Great... now she hates me...*  
  
Sora put her hand on his chin and lifted it high enough that they were at eye level and stared into his eyes searching for the truth. His eyes could always tell her everything. It was like a book opened right up for her to read. She looked deep within Yamato's deep icy blue pools and found what she believed to be regret and... sorrow? *Oh Yamato...* She thought. Sora then placed her hand on his cheek and the other on the nape of his neck.   
  
"I'm sorry. I just... needed to know for sure..." She then smiled and leaned forward catching his lips on her's.   
  
Matt didn't need to be told again. He wrapped one arm around her slim waist with the other one on mid spine and kissed her back. Sora had moved her hand from his faced and joined it with the other one around Yamato's next. The two just stayed there with each of their hearts filled with joy, happiness and love.   
  
Up in the sky above, the stars shown brightly upon the happy couple down below. They stars twinkled as if they too had been filled with happiness and serenity. Or maybe, as if they were keeping a secret yet to be discovered.  
_  
  
Oh starry night  
Is he the one that I've dreamed of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know  
Will his love show?  
Is he my own true love?_  
  
  
The end....   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Like? Love? Dislike? Hate? TELL ME! please? Read and review! ^^;;  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Would've sent this fic yesterday but ff.net was going all screwy on me so I couldn't ;_;  
Honestly though... This is not my kind of fic! oh wells! Had fun writing it though ^_^ Love Sorato's hee! Hope you liked reading it...  


  


To see what "Oh Starry Night" is like, go to this link. (It's a video clip)  
[Sailor Moon: Raye's Day in the Spotlight][1]   


*Note you need Vivo player to watch it. Don't worry if you don't have it. Once you go to that page you can download it there. ^_^  
  
peace~   
~HSK-sama~  
  


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Towers/5316/Ve-osn.htm



End file.
